


The Unexpected Task

by laenamoradadeHERMIONE (laenamorada)



Series: Viewed point [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laenamorada/pseuds/laenamoradadeHERMIONE
Summary: A scene, a chapter told through the eyes of a secondary character. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Part of a series.The speech is taken directly from canon.Disclaimer: I own nothing





	The Unexpected Task

**Author's Note:**

> A scene, a chapter told through the eyes of a secondary character. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Part of a series.   
> The speech (most of it) is taken directly from canon.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Unexpected Task**

She had already caught him watching her a few times. He was very handsome and talented. She could not admit to herself that she found him quite attractive as well. And she did have a suspicion that he wanted to ask her. She wondered if he would, she would love it if he did.

That had been her plaguing her mind for the past week, she had seen him looking at her. She pretended not to notice, and her friends were also hoping to catch the attention of one of the Champions. It would be such an honor to go the ball with him. She did not dot her i’s with little lightning bolts like she had seen some girls do. She did not stare at him during Quidditch matches (she actually followed the score because she wanted her team to win last year). She did not wear any badges for either Hogwarts Champion. However, she had to admit her eyes did linger. She would not admit to liking him, even if she did.

 

* * *

 

Yesterday, though, something unexpected happened.

Marietta had blushed scarlet, hiding her freckles beneath crimson on her cheeks, jaw, neck, when Cedric Diggory approached Elena, Marietta and herself. Elena and Cho tried to hide their blushes, but it was easy when they were besides Marietta’s whole body blush. She could even feel the heat coming from her friend. She slowly lowered her book and looked towards Cedric. He flashed a wide smile for them and she felt his eyes settle on hers.

Oh.

“Um, hi, ladies. Cho, do you have a second?” She smiled and stood, just three steps away from her friends. Not actually private, she knew Marietta and Elena would try to eavesdrop either way.

“Um, Cho, so, there’s a Ball and I was wondering” Cho lowered her eyes, hiding a little behind her bangs, but not too much, and waited to hear him out. “Well, would you like to come with me?” She smiled, nervously, but she smiled all the same. She concentrated on breathing for a few seconds. He was quite handsome, she supposed, not a bad opportunity as well.

“Sure, Cedric” she said as coolly as possible.

“Great,” his smile got impossibly even wider, and for a second she wondered about his oral hygiene. There had to be some spell to show that much teeth. She met his eyes a second and then he turned on his heel, he was probably nervous too.

She turned back to Marietta and Elena as well. She was happy, but this is not who she was hoping for. Marietta looked at her with jealousy. Elena had already been asked by Lucas Chambers, fellow teammate of hers, and she would not tell Elena, but a bit dense, he had been hit on the head with too many bludgers.

Elena bounced as she made her way back to them, and Marietta looked murderous, green with envy. She shuffled a little on her feet, and wanted to keep reading with them. But she was unsure. So she decided it was best to just keep reading, pretend nothing had happened. She sighed, and tried to focus on Ancient Runes.

She made up her mind to write to a letter to her Mum in the safety of her bed later that night.

 

* * *

 

“No slacking! Twelve inches on detecting and identifying cursed objects! When I say expect the worse I mean you, not me! That means do a spell check spell before handing in something atrocious!” Cho diligently wrote down the assignment on her planner, then stored everything in her knapsack. She was leaving the classroom trying to walk besides Marietta, she was still resentful about yesterday. She had been daydreaming of Cedric, but then again she was daydreaming of another Champion… who was standing actually nearby.

“Er – Cho? Could I have a word with you?” she noticed the people around her started to laugh, only some trying to suppress it. She would be mortified if she was the one asking someone else. She, however, did not find the situation funny at all.

“OK” she replied, and walked a few steps beside him, hopefully out of earshot. She noticed most people went on to dinner. Once there was silence surrounding them, and no eavesdroppers, Cho lifted her gaze and saw he was nervous. She waited patiently for him to talk. Elena and Marrietta had kept going as well.

“Er” Suddenly butterflies sprouted in her stomach, and she hoped he would ask her to the ball. But he said nothing. Was this something else then?

“Wangoballwime?” Something short of gibberish exited his mouth. Her eyes opened just a bit wider as she realized he was asking her. But it was kinda rushed, a little indecipherable

“Sorry?” she asked hopeful that she had heard correctly.

“D’you – D’you want to go to the ball with me?” She saw his cheeks turn a little pink, a subtle beautiful blush compared to Marietta’s exaggerated response. And it was because of her, in a way, and she couldn’t help that her cheeks felt warm as well.

“Oh!” She then remembered yesterday. Shite, she should have said no to Cedric, she lost her opportunity with Harry. This was humiliating: she was excited of finally being asked by who she wanted to go with, because in her idiocy she thought he wouldn’t ask even though all the signs were there. Off course he would ask, he’s a Gryffindor: bold and courageous, even if it took a while. “Oh, Harry” did she really just call a rival seeker by his first name? (Well, he did call her by her name too.)

“I’m really sorry” the realization of what she had to say hit her hard, she would have loved to dance with him. “I’ve already said I’ll go with someone else” Her butterflies disappeared and instead she felt an emptiness.

“Oh” Harry’s blush disappeared, and he looked completely disappointed. In a way she was disappointed too, but it was her fault.

“Oh, OK. No problem” Harry hid his disappointment and his hands in his pockets. He continued looking at her though, she did know what to say and it seemed neither did he. And the seconds ticked, and she saw his face, completely passive. She tried not to stare at his scar nor his messy, ruffled, mesmerizing hair.

“I’m really sorry,” she said again. But what if she said yes? What if she canceled on Cedric? As this possibility floated in her mind she realized she was no Gryffindor, she did not have the courage to back out on him.

“That’s okay” he said, now he just seemed stunned. Clueless, and that made him look cuter. He also seemed to be taking this rather well for a fourth year. She smiled a bit at that.

“Well-” she tried to end the moment with him, but not really wanting to.

“Yeah” Harry said. The seconds seemed longer after every word.

“Well, bye” she said quickly and turned to leave. She tried to walk as fast as possible without actually running.

“Who’re you going with?” he asked. Why did he ask that? It would only make her feel worse. She turned, just a few steps away, still in hearing distance without having to raise her voice. The hall was still empty, the door to DADA was closed.

“Oh- Cedric. Cedric Diggory” she said quickly, answering left a bad taste on her mouth, even though she was looking forward to Yule. But it wouldn’t be with him. She wanted to ask him to save her a dance, but didn’t know how without seeming mean.

“Oh, right” There was that disappointment again. She felt her cheeks coloring again, and turned away before he managed to read anything else of her expression. She continued to walk away. She felt her eyes getting wet, but refused to admit she lost her opportunity, because admitting that meant she had done something wrong and stupid. When her house prided itself in its intelligence, she had been extremely naive.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
